This Isn't A Game
by Darkheart Orion
Summary: Classic plot, guy gets sucked into a video game.


**This Isn't A Game**

By (this name has been removed for internet safety reasons) aka Darkheart Orion/Heart Of The Light

**I never thought this would happen…I've played FFX…now I'm crazy about it! But this fic gets rid of turn-based combat. Seriously, would Evrae or Seymour really WAIT to attack? This features real-time combat, folks. Bet you can tell what the plot is from the title…Yep, another alternate personality of mine gets sucked in. By the fayth. All of 'em. Even all the fayth of the Final Aeon. And---**

**Rikku: (yawns) Drec ec suna punehk dryh so umt sydr daylran. (a)**

**Crid ed! Fyed, drao ryja sydr daylranc eh Home? (b) ahem Anyway, I should probably get to the story.**

**Tidus: About time!**

**Chapter 1: Fryd Dra Ramm?**

It was a peaceful day in Chicago…

"Stupid lousy bus…leaving if you're even a millisecond late…"

Almost.

Kyle Raiden. Average 15-year-old…who wished he wasn't. Ever since his best friend, Ray, left to join the Teen Titans **(1)**, he wished that something special would happen to him. A year had passed since he'd moved away from California, and still nothing had happened. He'd become a huge FFX fan, having beaten the game twice over and being able to beat the final boss in one hit. He was still aiming to beat Nemesis, Omega, the Dark Aeons and Penance (he had his PS2 modded so he could get the International version). Then, as he was walking home (again), he got his chance.

Everything stopped.

"Fryd dra ramm!" (c) He had gotten used to speaking Al Bhed when he was surprised.

"Hello." He recognised the voice.

"Bahamut?"

"Yes."

"B-B-But…"

"Not just him."

Kyle turned. "Y-You're…Seymour's mother!" She nodded.

"We understand that you want an exciting life." Bahamut spoke up. Kyle replied "But…You're characters in a game! How would you get here?"

"We have our ways. We need you to come to Spira."

"But how would I get there?"

"We'll take you."

"I'll start in Zanarkand?"

"Yes."

"Can I choose my weapon now?"

"Well, what would you like?"

Kyle thought for a second. "Hmm…maybe a couple of Japanese samurai swords…"

"Alright."

"Will I be able to change the game?"

"Only minor things like the sphere grid and the Monster Arena."

"Th-this is insane! I-I'll need a video recorder…"

"Done."

"…a waterproof bag and waterproof clothes…as in completely waterproof like most Spiran clothes…I'll need a map of Spira…some entertainment items…I'll need about 1000 gil to start…and that's all I can think of right now."

"No problem."

A bag appeared on his back, heavily weighed down by the amount of items in it. Suddenly, he was in a black void, surrounded by every fayth to ever exist…including…

"JECHT!" he screeched. "LORD ZAON!"

"Yeah…it's us."

"But the soul of the fayth that creates the Final Aeon…it becomes Sin! And once Sin is destroyed again…"Kyle trailed off.

Zaon spoke. He sounded like Lord Braska. "Do you know where the soul goes then?" Kyle shook his head.

It was Jecht's turn to speak. "Remember the star-filled room in Zanarkand?"

Kyle nodded. "So…the souls of the destroyed come to rest in the home of the destroyer…"

Zaon nodded. "Yes…the northern end of the Farplane."

"So…I was right." Kyle looked up at Jecht. "I'm ready."

The fayth began to sing the Hymn. And he sang along.

"Ieyui…Lobomeno…Le-embi-i…Yojuyoko…Asatekanae…Kutama-a-e…" They sang, again and again until Kyle was sucked into a dark whirlpool. Even then, they all kept singing…

Everything went black.

_Ugh…damn annoying music. This is before the blitz game. _Kyle opened his eyes. He was standing behind the crates, on the dock where you name your character. He reached down to his belt to get his water bottle…

_HUH? What happened to my clothes!_ Instead of wearing a black T-shirt and black shorts, he found he was wearing a red shirt with the left sleeve stopping at the elbow and no right sleeve. He was also wearing white shorts that went down to his knees with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes imprinted on the left leg. There was a black bandana over his forehead, and he was wearing black sneakers. _Wow._ Just then he heard Tidus say "Well, gotta go. Cheer for me." and he knew the game would start soon.

**2 minutes later…**

Kyle followed the crowd to the nearest boat, got on and waited. 5 minutes later, they were at the stadium. _Wow, these boats are fast._ He paid for a ticket and waited around the entrance for the big star. When the girls all started screaming and running past him, he knew Tidus had arrived. Sure enough, the blitzer came running past, re-fitting his armoured glove (apparently one of the fangirls wanted a souvenir) and followed by legions of screaming fans. He walked Auron-style into the stadium and sat down in the front row. Then, the music started. He smiled. The first real blitz game he'd ever seen...

**8A8**

**Wow. This is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Kyle: Yeah? You must not be very good at writing, then.**

**Yr, crid ib. (d) You should be glad that you're in FFX.**

**Tidus/Yuna/Wakka: He's in what now?**

**Erm…nevermind. (anime sweatdrop) Aaanyways, R&R! Sayonara!**

**(1): See Runaway (my Teen Titans story)**

**Al Bhed:**

**A: This is more boring than my old math teacher.**

**B: Shut it! Wait, they have math teachers in Home?**

**C: What the hell?**

**D: Ah, shut it.**


End file.
